Room 31c
by LemonSherbet
Summary: Set in 8th year, Hermione has had enough and wants the fighting to stop. Will her plan work? Warnings inside... Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter etc. or James Bond
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hiya this is my second fanfic and first go at a multi-chapter story and I worte it when I should really have been revising...oops. Warnings: Shounen-ai, some swearing (but not a lot), alcohol, EWE and slight OOCness. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

On returning to Hogwarts to finish or repeat their last year, the '8th years' found themselves unwillingly found themselves all sharing a dormitory in one of the towers, and in some painful cases different houses were placed in the same rooms. Undoubtedly the worst for all involved was the twinned-bed room of 31c. From the common room angry shouting and muffled crashes could be heard most nights. Finally Hermione Granger snapped.

* * *

><p>It was Friday night and the 8th years had been looking forward to getting out of the castle, they had no real boundaries now they were of age and they took every opportunity. It was with great dismay then that they found the door to the castle shut and protected under layers of locking spells.<p>

"GRANGER!"

"Yes Pansy?"

"What have you done?" To illustrate her point, Pansy tugged desperately at the door handle. "You've locked us in!"

"Ah about that... it is for our own benefit...honestly. Why don't all of you just come and sit back down?" She replied with an anxious smile.

Together the group cautiously went back to sit in the common room, latecomers trickling in to find the source of the shouting. With a heavy sigh Hermione started to look around her. _Not many made it back this year, especially the Slytherins. _Around her on the scattered sofas sat a strange gaggle; Pansy, Blaise and Theo made up the Slytherins, then there was a group of Ravenclaws, Terry , Michael, Padma with a few others, a small group of Hufflepuffs and finally the Gryffindors, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, making up the Patil twins, Lavender and herself. She had sent Ron to drag down the two absent boys who were no doubt fighting again. _Which is why I'm doing this. _She reminded herself.

Counting in her head she got to 76 before two pouting boys skulked into the room with Ron in their wake. Shaking her head at them, she offered a small smile to Ron who came over to sit next to her while entwining their hands. She was confident in her plan but a little reassurance was greatly appreciated.

"I suppose I best get this started then." Then in front of her captive, yet sulking audience, she opened her purse and began to empty it of its contents. A few minutes later the table was full of bottles of butterbeer and firewhisky and small glass vials of Veritaserum. The last brought a few scared and furtive glances while the other two were met with hearty approval and looks that said- _Hermione's gone mad, but at least she brought alcohol_.

"Well, basically I think we need to get to know each other better. We are, after all, sharing a dormitory and its pointless fighting anymore." At this she glared venomously at the two boys who had caused this. "So I thought we could have a round of truth, with the help of this." She gestured at the vials. "But I thought that we could use an added incentive so I brought along some 'liquid confidence'."

There were a few moments of terse silence as they all stared wide-eyed at Hermione. Then, a girl from Ravenclaw _I think she's called Sarah..._slowly lifted her head and nodded in agreement. Then, in equal slowness she reached out and took a bottle of butter beer and gingerly picked up a phial. Conscious of her audience she added a drop of the potion to her drink, steeled her nerves, and looked into the eyes watching her as she started to drink. Not to be out done everyone else reached for the bottles until only two sat without having had anything to drink.

* * *

><p>Contrary to popular belief, Harry Potter was not stupid and nor was he unaware of what happened around him. For example he had known something like this was bound to happen, he had seen it in Hermione's eyes and was only surprised it had taken her that long. He also knew that this whole charade was all about bringing peace to the common room, peace that he found himself constantly disrupting. <em>Not my fault that my roommate is a God-damn sonnaofabitch.<em>

He could clearly remember the fateful day when he had walked into his new room in the dormitory, room 31c. He distinctly recalled having a heart attack when his jade eyes had met sterling silver, and it had gone downhill from there. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter as roommates. _Someone somewhere is having a good laugh at this. _

The pair were complete opposites in anything they did; Malfoy was obsessively organised, Harry counted himself lucky if he could find his own glasses. Malfoy was perfectly groomed, Harry, well, wasn't. Malfoy was cold, Harry passionate. It was these differences that led to their arguments, but mostly petty squabbling. They could fight over anything, only just recently fighting over who had spilt ink on Malfoy's side of the room. 'Well it must have been you Potter as why would _I_ spill ink on my side of the room?' The problem was that they were similar in their stubbornness to never back down from a fight.

Eyeing the bottles on the table Harry sent a glare in Malfoy's direction, earning a sneer for his efforts. Neither made a move for the table. Seeing the silent exchange, Hermione sent a worried glance to her roommate, Pansy, who merely winked at her. With a butter-wouldn't-melt smile Pansy turned to attack the two pathetic boys.

"It seems we have two cowards, Harry, Draco. What, too scared to take the truth potion? Got some hideous secret you need to hide?"

"I'm not scared!" "I've got nothing to hide!" Both boys cried together. Hearing the other speak, they turned to each other.

"I bet you DO have something to hide Potter. Something to tarnish your image maybe?"

"Screw you Malfoy. And no I don't but I bet having to tell the truth is making you piss your pants at the moment in fear!" Harry actually flinched at his own retort- _just how weak was that insult?_

"Language Potter! We can't have the Saviour of the Wizarding World swearing now can we?"

With a scowl Harry grabbed a drink and phial and made sure to let Malfoy see him taking the potion. Malfoy quickly followed suit.

With a small, strained smile Hermione gestured at the two boys,

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?"

"Don't patronise me Hermione."

"Ooh long word Potter."

"Like I said- Screw you Malfoy!"

Sarah lifted her head to have her input,

"You know the longest word in the dictionary is antidisestablishmentarianism. So, really patronise isn't that long at all." Her words were met with empty stares, disbelieving shakes of the head and two icy glares. "I just thought you should know."

Choosing to ignore this Harry took a large gulp of the butterbeer, which Hermione had actually spiked and noted with interest that his hands were shaking. _Oh god they could all find out. _He _could find out!_

While Harry spiralled into fear, the tension in the room was broken with Sarah's outburst and soon they were chatting happily and a few of the more adventurous started talking to the different houses. Even the Slytherins, the most cautious, started to get along as they soon realised that they had nothing to lose. Only Harry and Malfoy kept to themselves. Looking up Harry tensed as he saw the warning signs that Hermione was about to get it started, and this time for real.

"It says here," A manual materialised from the purse, "that we should get in a circle." Cue shuffling and giggling until a rough circle formed around the table. "Right all we have to do is for someone to ask another person a question. They answer and then they get to pick a person to answer one of their questions. I think we should also use each other's first names. OK?" A chorus of yeses were her answer. "So... Pansy why don't you start?"

With a shit-eating grin the Slytherin turned to choose the first victim of the evening, everyone refusing to meet her in the eye. Taking pity on them she decided to start off with an easy question,

"Hmmm, Boot." The Ravenclaw visibly gulped. "What..." Everyone started to lean in desperate to hear the question. "What is your first name?"

With comically wide eyes, Boot let out a shaky laugh. "It's Terry, Terry Boot"

In the corner Blaise snickered, "Shaken. Not stirred." The few people who got the joke smirked at him while Terry was confused as to why Blaise knew how he liked his drink.

"Now, Terry," Pansy purred the name, "Your turn to ask the question."

Looking deeply at the bottle in his hand Terry turned to face Michael. "Sorry 'bout this mate but I want to know, where do you sneak off to most nights?" Michael sent a death glare his way while he stared back sheepishly back. "I'm worried."

At Terry's confession, Michael thawed a bit and a heavy blush replaced the glare. "I, well, I go see my girlfriend." Cheers of congratulations and 'I didn't know you had it in you' filled the air but Terry frowned.

"Which means they're younger right?" Michael nodded. "Well, who is she?"

"..."

Terry's frown deepened. "Didn't catch that."

"**...**"

"Awww come on it can't be that bad."

"It's Ginny." Stony silence met his words as the room turned to look at Ron and Harry with baited breaths waiting to see what would happen. Ron looked murderous and only the vice grip on his hand kept him from tearing the git's insides out and castrating him in the most painful manner possible. Harry, on the other hand, sent a worried glance at Ron and then smiled at Michael. The room breathed again.

As soon as the room gave up on its attention to Harry, he turned to frown into his drink. Once they had got back into their normal routine after the war, Ginny had been desperate to get back together with him. She swore that they were meant to be and that they could get through anything now, But Harry knew different. The war had changed him, made him harder and darker and he had accepted this. However he was now worlds apart from his friends who failed to understand the change in him, and this included Ginny. Not to mention he couldn't understand what Hogwarts had gone through while he was on the run. No, a relationship wouldn't work. Ginny had been heartbroken so he was glad that she had found somebody else, although it hurt a little that she had chosen to go back to her ex-boyfriend.

Caught up in the past Harry didn't realise that someone was calling his name but a quick kick to the shin soon got his attention. Nursing his leg he looked up to find Hermione looking at him in exasperation and fond amusement. She then grinned at him. _Oh bloody hell. I'm in trouble._

"Harry."

"Err yes, Hermione?" He thanked the gods that his voice didn't waver.

"Why do you hate Draco?" Harry blinked. He blinked again.

"What?" Was his intelligent reply. Hermione just repeated the question. Refusing to meet curious grey eyes Harry shook his head. Then very quietly he replied,

"I don't hate him, Hermione. I never have." Once more the room held its breath but this time it was due to a deep shock.

"What the hell do you mean that you've never hated me?" Malfoy shouted through the silence.

With a deep breath his eyes met a pair of steel eyes swirling with emotions he couldn't place.

"I meant what I said Mal- I mean Draco." A warm tingling filled him at his use of the other's first name. "I might not have liked you but never hate."

Confusion was etched onto Draco's face, and Harry swore he was also a little hurt. "Then why? Why did you refuse my friendship? Hell, why did you attack me?"

Harry grimaced. "Well a. I refused your friendship because otherwise I would have lost Ron's and b. I, well I was seeing enemies at every turn and you were a prime suspect. I am truly sorry for that." The rest of them followed the conversation avidly but also with a huge dollop of confusion- they were supposed to be arch nemeses after all.

Draco seemed taken aback by the apology. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry as well,"_ Did he just apologise? _"And about my wand, I never did say. Thank you...Harry." The tingling sensation was nothing compared the electricity shooting down his spine after hearing his own name. All Harry wanted was for Draco to do it again, he was already addicted and he had only said it once. _Bugger._

Watching the two oblivious boys with a calculating gaze, Hermione deemed them ready for 'Phase Two'. Alerting Ron the two of them carefully drew their wands and in seconds the two boys lay unconscious, their drinks rolling out of their hands. Smirking to herself Hermione quickly cast another spell to transport the two to their room and locked the door, without moving an inch from her seat. Realising something was wrong she turned back to survey the room only to have disbelieving eyes boring into her.

"Well it had to be done!" She defended.

"But why?" Was the universal response.

"Hmm? You got to admit the sexual tension between them was getting a bit much."

"SEXUAL WHAT?"

* * *

><p>AN: Well I hoped you liked it. Not really sure where to go with this... Please review! (and suggestions would be really, really appreciated!) Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well here's Chapter 2. Warnings: Swearing (Draco apparently has a filthy mouth), Slight yaoi and OOC on Draco's part. Discaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, whch is a real shame. Oh and I changed the rating to M- just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

With a pained grunt Harry forced his eyes open. After a few moments he realised that he was lying on top of his own bed, fully clothed. Shifting through his memories, he sighed in annoyance as he remembered Hermione's little plan but smiled at his sort of truce with Malfoy, but then nothing. _I suppose I got back to my room and just crashed. Must have been _really_ drunk. _

Turning his head to the left he rescued his glasses from the edge of his nose and stared at the clock. 21.05, Friday night. _Hang on that means I was downstairs only 10 minutes ago! _With a small growl he realised that Hermione had done something- now to figure out what...

Scratching his head he let his arm flop down onto the bed only for it to be stopped by something other than his duvet. It was velvety and warm. It. Was. Moving.

Slowly, carefully he traced his fingers lightly on it, not daring to look as he heard a soft moan in response. Gathering his infamous Gryffindor courage he shifted to his right, his breath choking him on the sight that greeted him.

A mere inch from his own was Malfoy's- _oh screw it- _Draco's face, soft in sleep. His normal, pointed loo had been mellowed on the discovering of fine freckles dusting the bridge of his nose, long, fine eyelashes and a full mouth in a contented smile. His hair that was usually waxed back onto his skull now curled softly at his chin and eyes, it's simple radiance giving him an ethereal look. _Oh. He's drooling. He's kinda cute like this. _About to deny the rebellious thought, he quickly realized that he still couldn't lie- not even to himself.

Shaking his head his eyes continued their exploration downwards, only to freeze in shock. _He's not...My God he's...Where the hell did his shirt go? _Breathing quickly he looked up sharply to check that Draco was still asleep, and once satisfied he snapped his eyes back to where his hand still rested, still stroking. _Holy shit, shit, shit! Draco's topless. I'm stroking him. In my bed... I'M TOUCHING A HALF-NAKED DRACO WHO'S IN MY BED!_

Mid-confusion Harry missed the happy sigh that escaped Draco but soon snapped to attention when the boy snuggled up closer to him. Starting to panic, he snatched his hand away and his eyes widened at the small jerk of the muscles of the chest he'd been tracing. With wide eyes Harry lifted his head to meet Draco's stormy grey ones. With a mouth wide open but with no words to fill it, Harry watched as Draco flew off the bed only to turn round and snarl at Harry.

"Potter." he spat, "What the fuck is going on?"

Deciding that he didn't have to tell him the whole truth, he answered truthfully, "I don't really know Draco. About ten minutes ago we were downstairs about to get on and now we're here after probably being knocked out by Hermione. The potion hasn't worn off yet." _And neither has the alcohol._ Pausing for a second he added, "I haven't been awake for long."

Ignoring Harry, Draco strode over to the door and yanked on the handle while throwing in a few choice words that would leave a sailor blushing. Whipping round Draco then started to tear apart their room.

"Draco what the hell are you doing?" Harry spluttered.

"Our wands are gone. They've taken our wands." He flinched at the venomous tone that seeped into the words. As soon as Draco had gotten his wand back from Harry he had been determined to never let it get out of his sight. Harry could have sworn he heard him mutter 'I'm going to kill that witch.' _Probably means Hermione. _Giving up on the door as a lost cause, he turned to attack Harry.

With the coolest look he could muster he said, "_Potter,"_ with added emphasis on his name, "Since when did you call me by my first name? Why am I topless and why the hell were you..._touching _me?" Looking at Harry, the other saw the warning signs of panic on the blonde's face. Slowly, as if speaking to an idiot- _probably is- _Draco carefully enunciated his next question. "Why the fuck are you hard?"

Refusing to meet Draco's stare, Harry slowly looked down the length of his own body and to his horror discovered that Draco was very, very right.

"Umm. Err. Hmmm. Em. Huh?" He once again spluttered his words.

"Answer the damn questions _Potter."_ The trouble was, Harry decided, was that he quite liked Draco saying his name in a low growling voice, even if it wasn't his first name. "NOW Potter!" Yes, he liked it- a lot if his lower body was any expert on the matter.

"Right, answers... Ok then. First I have absolutely no idea why you're topless, when I woke up you were exactly as you are now. Errr I didn't really mean to call you Draco, it just kinda slipped out but I suppose we should now that we're roommates. You can call me Harry." He added helpfully with a tinge of hope. Draco snorted. "Right, umm, why was I touching you? Oh yeah I was looking at the clock and then my hand fell onto your stomach, I didn't know it was there at the time. Sorry."

"That doesn't explain why you were, err, stroking me." Draco's hesitation seemed to return some of Harry's confidence as he moved to join Draco in standing up. Stopping a few feet away from his roommate Harry answered,

"Well at first I was just trying to figure out what it was 'cause I hadn't seen you at that point. After that my hand just did what it wanted, I didn't even realise that I hadn't stopped." Frowning a little Harry felt himself be goaded by the 'liquid confidence' as Hermione called it and decided to add a little more truth while looking Draco squarely in the eye. "You liked it. You moaned."

Harry's boldness was rewarded in the form of a violent blush that quickly spread form Draco's cheeks to his ears, making Harry grin at the pleasant surprise. Scowling in spite of the heavy blush the other boy then gestured towards Harry.

"Then what's your explanation for that?"

Scratching his head while the other hand moved discreetly to cover himself, he sheepishly replied,

"Well until you mentioned it, I had no idea that I was, well, hard. And you have to believe me because I can't lie." With the last statement his sheepish look turned into a smug, victorious one.

"Well then what do you think caused it?"

"Why the hell do you want to know?" Harry countered.

"Answer me Potter!" Draco sneered but Harry only calmly replied,

"I will as long as you answer me afterwards." Harry had to fight the mumbled agreement, but he heard it so he began to answer.

"The thing is...I mean I found out this summer...I was too busy for the last seven years to notice, ya know?"

"No Harry I don't know because you kept whispering so none of that made sense!" Harry looked at him to see Draco on the verge of losing control and tearing his hair out, the blush now turned into an angry tint of red.

Taking a deep breath Harry decided to try the blunt answer- _not as if it can going to get any worse. _"I'm gay."

Silence.

"Err, Draco?"

"What do you mean you're gay?"

"Ya know, I like boys. As in _that _way."

"So that," gesturing at Harry's hand in between the other boy's legs, "was caused be me?"

"Yeah, yeah it was. Probably the moans that did." Harry threw a quick grin at him. "You can finish what you started if you want."

"Fuck you."

"Say please." _And it's the return of the blush. _Harry giggled, in a manly way of course. "You're blushing again." He teased and watched the mortified boy sink onto his bed with his hand buried in his hands.

"Harry bloody fucking Potter is gay and is bloody well _flirting _with me." His voice sounded strangled harry noted as Draco lifted his head to look straight at him. "If you're gay then why isn't it all over the front page of every bleeding newspaper?"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "I happened to mention in an interview one time that any newspaper that commented on my love life would find itself out of business. They've never mentioned it since."

"Heh so you do have a dark side after all. I knew it!"

Lifting his eyebrow even further Harry said, "Being hunted down does that to people, and anyway you're gay and you're not in the newspapers." He smiled as he heard Draco's sharp intake of air.

"How, how...How did you know that?"

"Draco if it's one thing that I've learnt in life it's that girls love to talk and Hermione and Pansy are no exception. Hermione just chooses to tell me anything that might turn out to be important. Like this, for example." As soon as harry had finished talking Draco once more looked up from his hands, only to find Harry towering over him from where he was sat on the bed. "Now Draco," he purred, "time for my questions. It's only fair after all- you can check Hermione's manual when we get out."

"This is not a bloody game Potter."

Reaching out to smooth away a stray lock of hair in the middle of Draco's forehead, Harry smirked while pausing to think of his questions.

"Right then you asked me five questions at the beginning, not counting any of the ones after that, so I'll ask you five as well. So how did Pansy find out you were gay?" Harry winced at the question- it wouldn't get a decent answer but it had been bugging him so he let it slide.

Dismissing the blush, Draco soon had his arrogant mask on to answer the question. "It was about three years ago. I was confused so I asked Blaise to help me out and Pansy caught us with Blaise's tongue down my throat. And so she discovered I was gay and Blaise bi." He chuckled a little at the memory. "She kept harping on about how bad we were to her not telling her something so important but in retaliation she made it looked as though we were going out. Mind you, that worked out for both parties; I kept my sexuality hidden and she got to go out with a gay guy." His chuckle darkened.

_Wow, didn't expect him to answer that much. Maybe he _is_ drunk. _"When did you work out that you were gay?"

Draco shot him an incredulous look. "Come on Potter that's an easy one. It was obviously when I realised that I was looking at boys the way I was supposed to look at girls." As an afterthought he added, "It's actually quite common in pure blood families."

"Who did you have your first proper kiss with?"

Draco's laugh seemed to say 'you really are an idiot'. "It was with Blaise."

"Oh. Bugger." Harry frowned as he thought to think of a better question. "Ok then how about... Who was your first crush? On a boy that is."

The blonde hesitated before answering. "A boy I met in my first year at Hogwarts." Harry waited for the rest but none was offered. While he knew that he only had one question left he really wanted to know. So he softly asked,

"What was his name?"

With resigned, slightly frightened eyes, Draco met his own stare. "Harry James Potter."

"Hmm, what is it?" Harry asked.

"No you idiot! That was the name of the goddamn boy!" Harry's eyes went comically wide at Draco's confession.

Shaking his body a little, Harry decided to ask anyway, just to make sure. "You liked me?"

"I don't think that I have to answer that." Draco replied as he turned his head to avoid looking Harry in the eye. Reaching up Harry softly turned Draco's chin until so has looking straight at him, Harry slightly bending over to be at eye level.

"Draco, please." He asked just as softly, keeping his hand gripping the other boy's face. When the boy refused to answer Harry began to stroke the soft cheeks with his thumb, Draco unconsciously leaning into the touch. He repeated his question.

With a small sigh Draco finally answered, "Yes I liked you." He paused then gently whispered, "Harry". The boy in question froze in shock. Hearing Draco snarl his surname was one thing but hearing his name caressed like that by Draco was something else. He whimpered as he finally remembered the now painful problem that was trying to get out of the confines of his jeans.

A small "Harry." got his attention quickly. "Harry have you ever thought, I mean, you know, about _us? This?" _The vulnerability on Draco's face took his breath away- he had never seen the boy like this, not even during the war. So he decided to answer willingly, as he had no choice about whether or not to lie.

"Draco," he began, "the only reason why I always pick fights with you, even though it would be easier if I didn't, is because I _constantly _think about this. I want there to be an us." And quicker than you could say 'Veritaserum' Harry was pinned beneath Draco on the bed in a very compromising position.

Draco smirked at gaining the upper hand. "Is that offer still open?"

Harry frowned again. "Which one?"

Dropping his head Draco came closer to Harry's ear wafting hot air on to the sensitive area before whispering, "The one where I fuck you." Then added, "Please."

On the verge of breaking Harry still had the sanity to ask, "But you don't like me do you? I mean i know you did, but what about now?"

Still next to his ear Draco replied, "Liked, like, what does it matter, _Harry?"_

Hearing his name whispered and a cold hand trailing up his shirt, Harry knew he was a goner.

* * *

><p>AN: Well there you go, I gotta say that was easier to write than chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it- Review?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally finished chapter 3, yeyyy! Took a while but I got there. Warnings: language, still some OOCness, _slight _yaio- you've been warned

Disclaimer: I do not own Hary Potter... shame really

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Having been bullied throughout his childhood by his cousin and then hounded by a mad man with a superiority complex, he had developed several specialist skills. They had saved him more times than he could count, more than expelliarmus. Harry Potter could _hide._

He was avoiding _him._

Waking up safe in another person's arms would have been a heart-warming and precious experience, if only it had not been ruined by the onslaught of a hangover. In fact the situation was so far removed from the pleasant feelings that Harry felt himself get a little hysterical. _Ok I slept with my enemy/roommate/whatever while drunk and forced to tell the truth. He _used_ to like me but now he sorta knows I like him. I am so screwed. _Literally.

Quickly grabbing a hangover potion, Harry fled from the bed and into a frantic shower as if the water could wash away the marks that now littered his skin and taunted him. Dressing in record time and not even bothering with his hair, he was down in the kitchens surrounded by house elves before Draco had even woken up. It was early on a Saturday morning and even the elves were tired, but soon he was sitting down to coffee and pancakes.

Spotting Kreacher visiting the kitchens while rambling on about how you should never put cinnamon in that, Harry had one of his ideas. Calling his house elf over (Kreacher had refused to be freed from his services despite Hermione's best efforts) he made arrangements to spend the weekend at 12 Grimmauld Place. With a snap of elf magic Harry found himself miles from Hogwarts and in the familiar settings of Sirius's house. While it was his now Harry still thought of it as his god father's and so clung to the last piece of him that he had left.

Still without his wand and Kreacher staying on at Hogwarts, the kitchen was left to defend itself from Harry's attempt at cooking. Splattered in numerous sources and burn marks, Harry settled on sandwiches. Now ignoring the kitchen the weekend passed relatively quietly, but the reminders were still there as Harry winced as he sat down and the marks on his skin that refused to fade. Suddenly, without warning, it was time to return to school.

* * *

><p>With coffee in his system he finally made it to his first lesson of the day, Defence Against the Dark Arts, wincing as he sat down on the wooden seat. Their new teacher was a lot like Lupin in his teaching, so much that it hurt Harry every time he had to go to lesson. He may have gained a god son, who he loved with all his heart, but he had lost too much at the other end of the scale. On the plus side the professor didn't just roll over when he heard Harry's name and instead he treated harry as a normal student as much as the situation allowed.<p>

Thankfully he didn't share the lesson with Draco and so harry was left to relative peace without constantly having to check where he was. That peace, however, was shattered on Ron's loud discovery of a love bite that was rebelliously sticking out from Harry's collar. The whole class, including Professor Hardwicke, strained to hear their conversation.

"Good God mate, did he attack your neck or sommat?"

"Something Ron. You pronounce it Some-thing." Hermione corrected.

Huffing Ron said, "Well Harry?"

Harry shot a dirty look at two supposed best friends. "Can't you just drop it for now? Please?"

Ron smirked. "Well I was going to ask you this morning but you'd disappeared so now it'll have to be." Hermione just nodded her head with an all-knowing smile.

"But... I mean...Oh come on you already know! It was your damn plan!"

"Harry," Hermione shook her head, "planning it out and hearing the evidence last night is not quite the same thing as knowing."

Harry's mouth flew wide open and he quickly turned to shoot glares at anyone who dared listen any further. Most looked away but others didn't even have the decency to pretend not to be listening.

"You, you heard?"

Hermione started laughing while Ron had started to turn a delicate shade of pink. "Mate, you were, err, kind of vocal that night. Kinda hard not to hear ya know?"

Groaning Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as he realised the implications- the whole dorm probably knew by now. He groaned again.

Suddenly Hermione was serious. "Harry you're going to have to talk to him. You can't just leave it by avoiding him."

Ron smiled. "You know this reminds me of 6th year. Obsessed with him then and obsessed with him now. Only difference is that this time you're the one being hunted."

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Here's your wand. You left before I could give it back... Pansy's idea, not mine. She's the one who decided to take of Draco's top as well."

"One of these days I am actually going to kill you two."

"Heh, at least this way you got laid."

"HERMIONE!...Not so loud!"

* * *

><p>The day passed in a similar manner for Harry. Thankfully the gods were looking out for him as he realised that he didn't share any of his lessons with Draco that day, although he would probably pay for that in the future.<p>

However the lessons only served as brief respites, despite his friend's observations on his sex life and the incredulous looks pointed at his neck. Outside the classroom he found himself clinging to the shadows and dashing into alcoves at the barest sign of blonde hair. So far he had had 97 false calls and 6 near encounters with the actual Draco. Lunch and dinner were spent at Hagrid's, showing his resolve by eating the half giant's food.

By the time night fell Harry was sore, tired and had several chunks of his teeth missing, but it had been a success. Until he realised that he would have to return to his room to get some much needed sleep. _Bugger. _

Slinking up to the doorway to the dormitory Harry stood shaking in the face of the possible outcomes of meeting his enemy/roommate/whatever after avoiding him successfully for three days. _Hell even facing Voldemort wasn't as hard as this, but then again this is Draco I'm talking about. He can be scary when he wants to be- damn Slytherin._

Taking a deep shaky breath Harry finally screwed up the courage to say the password.

"Unity." Harry winced as it came out louder and more forceful than he had planned as the words echoed throughout the corridor, seemingly caressing his ears. He shivered as the door opened for him.

Cautiously stepping into the room, nothing prepared him for the assault of two livid Slytherins as he was pushed into the wall. He gulped as he looked into the hard eyes of Pansy and Blaise.

"You." Pansy snarled. "You fucking little coward."

Blaise tightened his grip on Harry's throat. "I always knew Gryffindors were stupid but I always thought that they were brave. Thank you for proving me wrong."

Pansy's eyes narrowed at Blaise's words as she turned to attack harry again. "You know, when Hermione first told me about her plan I thought she was barking mad, but then I thought to myself, if anyone can save Draco it would be the saviour of the whole fucking Wizarding world. But it looks like I was right in the first place."

Blaise picked up from where Pansy had trailed off, her anger and sadness blocking her words. "How did you do it?"

Harry frowned at that. "What?" was his reply.

Blaise gritted his teeth and tried again, trying to impress the seriousness of the situation by speaking slowly with tempered anger. "How the hell did you leave someone after having sex with someone? Especially when that someone is vulnerable to any kind of affection or love. You disappeared for two fucking days Potter, and avoided him the third. Do you have any idea how much that would hurt someone? Hurt Draco?" Harry blanched as the meaning slowly seeped into him.

"Oh God."

Pansy sneered. "God can't help you here, you're on your own."

Without a warning Blaise suddenly let go of Harry and watched as the boy's knees finally gave out as he slipped to the floor. Bending down to his ear Blaise whispered, "One more chance. Talk to him but I swear to God that if you hurt him again Voldemort will look like a fucking pansy once I'm done with you."

Making a small confirmative noise to show he understood, Harry watched as the two stalked away to their rooms leaving Harry behind in a very deserted, silent common room, left to his thoughts.

Shaken by the confrontation but relatively unscathed, Harry slowly crawled back up the wall and heaved in the breath that he hadn't known he had been holding. Hand on his chest he registered the pounding of his heart as he tried to calm himself down, but to no avail. Realising he couldn't put it off any longer he went to his room with a heavy heart that wad still threatening to tear out of his ribcage.

Pushing down the impulse to knock on the door to his own room, he slowly twisted the handle and stepped into the darkened room. It was with a sense of an anti-climax, however, when he spotted the lump in Draco's bed that was rhythmically rising and falling. Draco was asleep and Harry had no intention of waking. _He would have a fit if I interrupted his beauty sleep. _Harry sighed softly as he made his way to his own bed.

Kicking off his shoes and jumper, he slid into his bed not even bothering to take off the rest of his clothes. Relaxing against the sheets he let his eyes fall shut at the promise of sleep, only to wrench them open as his hands were forcefully bound against the head of his bed.

Struggling to get out of the ropes that had been conjured, Harry stared wide-eyed at the boy who had only pretended to be asleep and who now had him at his mercy. He gulped.

"Draco? Draco let me go." Harry pleaded but Draco only shook his head in response.

"What? So you could run away from me again? Is that what you want _Potter."_ Harry flinched at his tone and the use of his second name. It seemed colder and harsher now he had heard his first name spilling from the other boy. Draco carried on regardless of the struggling boy beneath him. "I thought you wanted this-mu, us. Or was that the alcohol talking huh?" He gave a dark chuckle.

At the accusation however, Harry scowled. "Don't be an idiot _Draco, _I meant every word that I said, or have you forgotten the potion already?"

Draco scowled back angrily. "It may have been the truth but the question is did you want it to be?"

"What the fuck do you mean by that?"

"Language Potter." The usual taunt sounded weary and sad to Harry and it had none of its usual sting. Their scowls dropped from their expressions to be left with confusion and vulnerability on both of them.

"Draco..."

"Don't." Draco warned. "Just tell me why you ran. It wasn't like you to do that."

Harry let loose a short, bark of laughter. "You gotta believe me when I say I'm as much of a coward as the next man, it wasn't a matter of bravery in the war. I just did what I had to. This," He jerked his head at Draco then back to himself, "this on the other hand scares the crap out of me. So I ran." _And would still be running if we didn't have the friends that we do. _

Draco shook his head with a little snort. "Not a good enough answer...Harry."

Finally hearing his name Harry gathered all of his lost courage. "I like you." He pressed on through the unnerving silence. "Really, really like you. You didn't let society break you and you came back despite everything which takes a hell of a lot of bravery. You're smart. Funny. Sarcastic. You can be a downright git but you're always there for your friends."

He paused for breath as a blush took over his face while Draco flapped about for sanity. "Draco, sex with you was, well you know yourself how much I enjoyed it. But I want more. Liked is not good enough for me, I want you to _like _me. I wasn't going to stick around if all I got was meaningless sex."

"Meaningless sex?" Replied Draco hollowly as if trying to process it all. "God damn it do you have to be such an idiot?" He was close to shouting now as he stared at Harry. "What do you mean, meaningless sex? Well get this through your thick skull Harry flipping Potter, it wasn't meaningless for me!"

Harry was pretty sure that he was doing a creditable fish impression with his mouth gaping open and his eyes frantic. He threw himself into getting free of the bonds, his magic sparking about him in silver tendrils. With a 'snap' he was free of his bonds and grabbed on to Draco, his eyes desperate.

"Gods, does that mean that you, that you like me too?

Draco sighed. "Did you ever hear me say that I didn't like you?"

Harry was torn between bursting into song or just plainly bursting into tears. It wasn't exactly the confession he'd been hoping, dreaming for, it was different but different wasn't necessarily worse. Choosing the next best course of action Harry crashed their lips together and greedily drunk the gasp that came from Draco, using it as a chance to deepen the kiss.

Pulling apart when the need for air overcame them both, they sat looking at each other before Draco's lips turned upwards into a predatory smirk.

"So then _Harry, _up for some meaningful sex?"

Harry's face was a picture of pure innocence. "On one condition."

Draco lifted an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You tie me up again."

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's a side of Harry we never got to see, hehe. Tell me what you think, please? Epilogue next...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well here it is, the ending of Room 31c...Enjoy!

Warnings: Pregnancies including mpreg- I don't really know much about it so if I got anything worng send me a message and i can change it- oh and this one is rather traumatic to Ron...

Disclaimer- I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter, and i got this plot line from AFLlover- Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue- 10 years and a helluva roller-coaster later...<strong>

If anyone had walked into the office of a certain auror at that moment, they would have seen the fiery red-head staring intently at the clock. The would have seen him counting down the seconds along with it, as if caught in the past waiting for the school bell to ring. If that person had stayed they then would have heard a large horn going off in the man's pocket, and said man falling to the floor in shock.

But no one else was there so no one saw Ron Weasley cursing his brother for meddling with the device and the Minister who made mobile phones common in the Wizarding world.

Gingerly touching his shoulder after he had fallen, he grimaced. _These bloody things and bloody paper work will be the death of me! _His partner had had to drop out of work for a few months due to 'medical' reasons, and since then Ron had been stuck behind a desk struggling with enough paperwork for two.

Sure he helped solve cases that way and saw clues that the others missed, but it just wasn't field work. Even with V, V, Vo... _Oh come on! _Voldemort gone, the dark arts were still a booming business and it kept the Aurors in work. He missed the life and death situations, although he had never thought he would, and he desperately wanted to be in the thick of it again.

His greatest incentive to go back, however, was not the long boring hours of being stuck underground and or was it the loneliness after his partner had gone. No, it was simply because paper work was _dangerous. _

His hands were now riddled with small scars and plasters, and if asked he would have to wave away the stories of heroic actions and tell them... 'Paper cuts.' His reputation now lay in tatters and every time someone handed him a folder they'd inquire if he could handle it. He would growl in response.

Then there was the Ministry regulated pens. They _hated _Ron. Each time without fail they would malfunction after a week and turn to attack him, the last giving him a nasty black eye before he had caught the damned thing. He waved goodbye to the tatters of his reputation flying out the fake windows.

'HOINK!'

"Bloody Hell!" Broken out of his thoughts by the infuriating object in his hand, Ron desperately pushed buttons to try and answer the phone call.

"Err hello?"

"RONALD WEASLEY!" He gulped.

"Yeah mum?"

"Don't you 'yeah um' me, young man. You answer your calls the second you get one you understand?"

Ron nodded despite the fact that his mother couldn't see the gesture. At 28 she could still put the fear of God into him, and he must be in deep trouble if she was using_ that _voice. He gulped again.

"I understand!" He squeaked, and then in a gruff, macho man voice asked, "What's wrong?"

That, apparently, had been the wrong question to ask.

"WHAT'S WRONG? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong, the babies are coming and you're. Not. Here." She was even scarier when she went quiet, he thought and then it sunk in.

"Babies? Are coming? The babies?" His voice went squeaky again as the room started to blur.

"Yes Ronald, the babies are coming. St Mungo's hospital, maternity ward, rooms 27, 16b, and 31c. And hurry up!"

Hanging up, he climbed unsteadily to his feet and grabbed his bag from the desk. Taking a deep breath he started an ungainly walk/sprint/skip down to the atrium, sending folders and cages alike to crash on the floor and a sea of angry voices behind him after he had knocked into them. Near a state of panic he threw himself into the nearest open fireplace and cried,

"St Mungo's hospital!"

* * *

><p>Coughing after throwing some of the powder into his face, Ron stumbled out of the fire and into the waiting room at St Mungo's. Floo powder had a habit of disrupting the equipment and giving patients allergic reactions, and so it was now policy to have a magical spray if you came into the hospital via the Floo network.<p>

Finished with the spray and feeling ridiculously clean and scrubbed, he set about trying to find to maternity ward. He and Hermione had gotten married five years ago in a small ceremony for family and close friends. Sure they fought, and Hermione had been rather hormonal lately, but they worked it out, usually resulting in Ron apologising for something stupid he'd done. They had a small house on the outskirts of London and couldn't have been happier, but once they were told Hermione was expecting twins, the couple found that they could get happier.

Finally, half an hour later, he stood in front of the first door he found that his mother had told him about, Room 16c. He had wondered why she had given him three rooms but he was a man, and what did men know about these things? He would just have to trust the women in his life. Taking a deep breath he knocked and entered when he was told to.

He blinked. Blinked again. Then, just for good measure, he went out and came back in again.

"Ginny?"

Three sets of eyes turned to stare at him. Ginny was lying on the bed seemingly surprised he had turned up and Michael looked distinctly green while Mrs Weasley bustled about the room doing god knows what.

Ginny finally broke the silence. "Ron?"

Mrs Weasley clucked at them. "I was beginning to think you would never turn up Ron. Oh well at least you're here now."

Ron just stared at them trying to find the words, "Erm, mum? You said _babies." _

She shook her head in exasperation. "Of course I did! Hermione's in room 27 with her parents."

Murmuring good luck to Ginny, Ron made for the door only to be stopped by his mother.

"Just make sure you visit Room 31c Ronald." She smiled. Ron bolted.

* * *

><p>Gathering his courage and little of everyone else's, Ron finally opened the door to his wife's room. Refusing to look at anywhere except the floor he mutely headed over to the bed. Knees just about hitting the bed, he finally looked into his wife's eyes.<p>

Most people thought that she had brown eyes, but Ron knew better. They were a caramel streaked with gold and when they light hit them they had hints of green and hazel. They were beautiful and at the moment they were swimming with love but also fear. No amount of research would ever be enough for this.

Smiling his 'Hermione smile' Ron gently took her hand and pressed it to his lips, just like he had when he proposed. Hearing her parents leave the room to give them a moment alone, he slowly sat down on the bed and gathered his wife into his arms. Holding her body as it slightly shook he leaned down to talk to her.

I will not tell you what was said, for the words are theirs and theirs alone. Know this though, they spoke of love and promises and glittering futures. In that moment they were not part of the golden trio who helped bring down Voldemort, they were man and wife, about to be parents. They were themselves and each other.

Slowly, with a tear streaked face, Hermione separated herself from Ron and flashed him a reassuring look. Reaching out she traced circles into his cheek and hair and then placed her forehead on his.

"Ron, have you seen the others?"

Ron huffed. "Well I've seen Ginny and I certainly wasn't expecting that, and from the look of it neither was Michael." He laughed at the memory of his little sister's husband's face. "Then I came straight here."

"Well time for you to visit Room 31c." Ron frowned.

"What about you?"

Hermione chuckled. "I'll be fine. Go! Just remember to come back."

With one last look at his wife, Ron left the room.

* * *

><p>The closer Ron got to Room 31c, the louder the noise got. At first it had just been a slight buzz but near the door it became louder and louder until he could pick up on stray words. With a panicky breath Ron knocked on the door.<p>

Opening entering he was promptly attacked by a flying cushion with a deadly accuracy. Rubbing his sore nose he searched round the room only to find his auror partner and his husband staring at him.

"What are you two doing here?" It was neither of their due dates, but then they never liked being predicable.

Harry only chuckled slightly at him. "Well what do you think Ron? Personally I think we're here to give birth."

Ron turned to look at Draco, only to gape at the rather angry, sulky expression. He turned back to harry with an eyebrow raised.

"Ah don't worry about it. He's just going through the 'I'm going to be a father and a mother' phase." Ron's eyebrow disappeared into his red hair. "I had mine a few weeks back, but Draco had to go for theatrics and have his now."

Draco threw up his hands. "Hell it's not like I planned this Harry!"

Harry sighed at what was an obvious repeat of the conversation. "Just try and calm down will you. If not for me, then for the babies."

His husband seemed to deflate at this and sat back down heavily on his bed, Ron standing awkwardly in the middle of the room wishing he was far away.

"I'd do it for you anyway." Draco muttered. It had taken him three years to fully come to terms with his feelings for Harry. Lust he understood and acted on, but in the end it had taken Harry endless patience and unconditional love to finally get him to open u and say those three words. Once said the couple never went back and were soon married. That, coupled with the announcement of the pregnancies had given the press a field day, but with Draco's influence as a writer of all things and Harry's reputation they soon put stop to it.

Recognising his limit, Ron headed slowly for the door after checking that they were okay. He was just about to close the door but not before he heard Draco mutter,

"You and your bloody magic, getting us pregnant."

"I think we kinda helped there love. Besides, they're our little miracles."

Draco grumbled his retort but Ron heard the smile in it.

"Last time I ever let _you_ top."

Greener than Michael, Ron forcefully shut the door and leaned on the nearest wall, after all there was only so much he could handle. Not only was his wife about to have a baby, so were his sister, best friend and his husband, and now he had details about said best friend's sex life! Not for the first time that day the walls began to spin around him, but this time was different.

This time Ron fainted.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww poor Ron...


End file.
